


Whispers

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homeworld is Horrible, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Talking, This was just going to be about the comb gem and the wall gem but it's about pink diamond now, but it's lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: They talked so softly so that no one but themselves could hear the whispers.





	Whispers

It was very rare when Blue Diamond's gem-powered comb was taken form her baths, though it was usually by Pink. Pink Diamond. She had asked them to call her Pink, saying that it was more casual and familiar; they had obeyed, albeit slightly puzzled.

Pink was the one who talked to them the most, blabbering about her day or the other diamonds. She talked to all of them: the walls, the statues, the comb, and whatever else had a living, conscious, feeling, aware, scared, hurting, confused, still alive gemstone embedded into it. The youngest diamond would jump up high enough to meet the walls' gazes and would give them soft, innocent smiles that would cause anyone, even the other diamonds, to smile too.

At first, Pink had little control over her floating abilities, but those powers were fueled by happiness, so the diamond mastered them easily.

One of the gems beside her would make a joke, and Pink would snort, barely containing her chuckles.

Then she was gone.

The wall stared on.

Everything was silent for a very long time.

Then came the distant patter of footsteps, footsteps they recognized as Blue Diamond's, and soon the massive gem came into view, her hood drawn over her head.

The wall cried. But these tears were not their own.

The diamond's body shook with heavy sobs that barely made a sound passing her lips, and the wall struggled to stay silent. Barely visible from behind her hood was the comb, singing soft words of comfort to the diamond. Her voice was very beautiful; as always.

The wall, as in, the actual wall, trembled as Blue Diamond leaned her body against it, pressing on it absentmindedly as she struggled to control her emotions. Big tears ran down the diamond's face as she cried. And cried. And cried some more. Because it hurt. The wall could feel it.

The grief.

The big dark gaping hole inside her that that small diamond had left. Everything felt-

Or maybe those were the wall's emotions. Who could tell.

The comb whispered, "She's gone."

The wall replied just as quietly, so that the diamond couldn't hear, "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the sobs of grief from the massive diamond.

"It's... been a while," the comb said, still in a quiet voice.

"Yes."

"I've missed you."

"Likewise."

"I miss her."

"Agreed."

The comb was suddenly moved and brought up to the diamond's face; the comb was clenched in Blue Diamond's hand, so tightly they feared she might break. But the diamond just bitterly chuckled in the end and asked, "She liked you, didn't she?"

_Loved._

The comb gave the diamond a sweet smile and replied easily, "I would hope so."

At her reply, the diamond snorted in an almost familiar way - so it was a diamond thing? - and said lightly, "Oh yes, comb, she did."


End file.
